


Drabble: The Marvels And Annoyances Of Magical Engineering.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Because #yuletide, Chicago River, Drabble, Engineering Turf Wars, Gen, Literal worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Chicago River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Marvels And Annoyances Of Magical Engineering.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/gifts).



...After Jonathan Strange's martial use of map-altering magic during the war became publicized, it was natural that it would be copied by those seeking to modify the topography for civic purposes. It should not be assumed that magicians never succeeded in reversing the flow of the Chicago River, thereby forcing a practical engineering solution to the issue. Rather, the system in use today is strictly warded _against_ magic because magicians from Chicago and St. Louis spent one long hot summer reversing and un-reversing the river in turns. It was not failure that caused this. It was an overabundance of success...


End file.
